This application seeks support through an administrative supplement to the Northwestern University Alzheimer's Disease Center (NU-ADC) award to acquire a new system for unbiased stereological quantitation. Unbiased stereological quantitative analysis is a major component of ?Aims 3 and 4? of the Neuropathology Core in the current award period, with the goal to ?support the specialized research interests within Northwestern University on unusually successful cognitive aging (SuperAgers), on non-amnestic dementias such as primary progressive aphasia (PPA), and on non-AD pathologies related to FTLD?through stereology and densitometry for quantitative comparisons.? ?Investigations such as these will draw heavily on the Neuropathology Core in the next 5 years?[and] are dependent on quantitative stereology? and availability of a functioning stereology system. Unbiased stereological quantitation is also an important component of achieving the broad NU-ADC goal to ?train fellows and junior faculty and attract new investigators to dementia research?; of Aim 5 of the Neuropathology Core to ?train the next generation of neuropathologists in a multidisciplinary setting that includes close interaction with clinicians, imagers and neuroanatomists and in a manner that serves the goals of the Research Education Component?; and of the Research Education Component goal ?to enhance the education of doctoral candidates, post-doctoral fellows and faculty through innovative multidisciplinary mechanisms designed to bridge the gap between clinical and basic research experience in the areas of aging, AD and related disorders?. Finally, ?anatomy and quantitation? are a distinct feature of the Neuropathology Core. As stated in the NU-ADC awarded renewal application, ?The Cognitive and Molecular Morphometry Laboratory led by Dr. Geula combines immunohistochemical, stereologic, neuroanatomic, neurochemical and molecular expertise. The Laboratory has two main goals: 1) to promote the systems-level approach to dementias in a way that elucidates relationships among molecular pathology, its anatomic distribution, and clinical features, and 2) to promote translational research by facilitating transition of hypotheses from animal/in vitro models to human brain?. Our Center has a MicroBrightField (MBF) stereology system with the StereoInvestigator and Neurolucida operating systems. This system was acquired over 20 years ago and has been heavily used during this period, particularly in the last decade. Due to its age and heavy use, the system is gradually disintegrating, as evidenced by frequent failure of its components. For reasons described in the application, we have chosen to acquire a new MBF complete stereology system with StereoInvestigator and Neurolucida software. This system will allow all stereological determinations available in the field. We are requesting $100,000 to help with the purchase of a new MBF stereology system. This amount will cover part of the cost. We will raise funds from institutional and other sources for the remainder of the costs associated with acquiring this system.